emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5208 (28th January 2009)
Debbie founds herself at the mercy of the police, while Donna and Katie have a heart-to-heart. Plot Laurel breaks down when telling Ashley about Jasmine's predicament and he proclaims that they’ve failed her. At the police station, Henshall confronts Debbie with the barrage of evidence against her and claims that along with Eli’s story, they have enough to put her away. Back at Mulberry, Ashley is adamant that Jasmine should face the consequences of her actions and decides to take Laurel to the police station. The police are furious that Laurel withheld crucial information and she's charged with perverting the course of justice. Ashley bemoans the family's situation with Laurel facing prison and Jasmine on the run. After Laurel has relayed her story, the police return to Debbie and charge her with manslaughter. At the Dingles, Eli returns a broken man. Ashamed of what he's done, Eli attempts to dodge Zak’s questions about Debbie's situation. As Zak threatens to beat the truth out of him, Eli cracks and blurts out that he and Debbie were both at Shane’s flat on the night of the murder. Zak is furious with Eli for not doing more to protect Debbie and soon realises that he is the reason Debbie is now the prime suspect. Without warning, Zak flies at Eli and pins him against the wall. Despite Eli's attempts to explain himself, Zak reasons that no Dingle should ever shop another to the police. In a rage, Zak disowns Eli and throws him out of the homestead. Meanwhile, Donna is stunned to hear that Eli has been released and Debbie has arrested in his place. Donna is relived when she learns that Ross is to be released but when she tries to explain to Marlon that she had no part in Debbie's arrest, he doesn’t want to know. After Marlon shouts her out of the Woolpack, Donna is comforted by Katie and reveals her husband wants a divorce. Referring to her marriage to Andy, Katie reminds her that feelings pass and life moves on. However, Donna responds by saying she can’t cope with Marlon forgetting about her. Katie urges her to carry on but Donna reveals she's put in for a transfer to a station in Essex. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *DC Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Sergeant Andrew Drake - Steven Hillman *DS Karen Williams - Annie Fitzmaurice *Solicitor - Victoria Taylor Locations *Hotten Police Station - Debbie's cell, reception and interview room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, staff corridor and beer garden *Pollard & Pollard - Office *Main Street *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *A dramatic piece of music plays as Debbie is charged for Shane Doyle's murder. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,750,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes